


Clap Your Hands

by PassionObsessed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nursery Rhyme References, Smut, always soft, in media res smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionObsessed/pseuds/PassionObsessed
Summary: Simon and Jace have a moment in bed that goes a bit sideways.A short, smutty ficlet with a small, fun twist. That's about it.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Clap Your Hands

Later, they were in bed having the type of easy, lazy sex that Simon not-so-secretly adored, trading long, slow kisses, with Jace’s body relaxed underneath him while Simon moved on his dick. Simon’s hands were buried in silky hair, his thumbs on Jace’s strong jaw, scraping against day-old stubble. Jace’s hands were roaming constantly, stroking up and down his sides and back, sometimes pausing to rub at Simon’s aching dick before flitting away immediately. Simon just kept rolling his hips, reveling in the heat and hardness of Jace’s cock inside him, maintaining a steady pace that felt amazing but not incredibly urgent. 

Simon sighed into Jace’s mouth and nuzzled at his lips, lips that were always softer and more plush than he expected for someone who was as armored as Jace was in his everyday life. He felt Jace’s hands move across his back and down, down to his ass, and then there were fingers right at his rim, right where Jace’s cock was stretching him open, thrumming against the thin skin, circling around and around, and Simon sat up with a gasp. 

He let his body rise up and settle back down onto the cock inside him at a different angle, chasing the new sensations rolling up his spine. Jace’s fingers continued to caress his ass, sliding around the lube and sweat, occasionally fondling his own dick as it plunged in and out of Simon. It all just felt so _damn good_ and Simon’s moan was loud, long, and self-indulgent. Through eyes slitted in pleasure, Simon watched Jace smirk up at him.

Jace’s voice was low and full of smug satisfaction when he spoke for the first time since they’d started fucking. “ _Angel_ , it makes me so happy when you ride my cock.”

Simon jolted, the mood broken as the words of one of Madzie’s nursery rhymes popped suddenly into his head, and then Simon was laughing, folding over in absolute hysteria, and then Jace’s cock slipped out and he was laugh/crying at the loss of it and then Jace was _cursing_ and _swearing_ at him while he was still laughing and then Jace was flipping him over and driving back into him and then it was frantic and fast and _sofuckinggood_ and then Simon was coming so hard he saw stars. He heard Jace cry out and follow him over a few strokes later and then he was collapsing down on Simon’s body, which had melted into the bed. 

They were laying there, panting, when Simon felt another giggle rise up and he was shaking with it, trying not to let it out, but Jace felt it anyway, plastered against him as he was. Simon lost it further when Jace hissed, “ _What the hell, Simon_ ,” because Jace was clearly irritated but too fucked out from his orgasm to manage the right tone.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Simon gasped, trying to both get a hold of himself and also think of an explanation that wouldn’t result in him getting tossed out of bed to go sleep on the couch. 

Jace nipped at his neck and let more of his weight settle onto Simon’s body, until Simon couldn’t laugh anymore because he was being crushed under a ton of Shadowhunter muscle. He slapped around behind him until Jace finally grunted and moved off, cock slipping free again, pulling another small sound from Simon. 

Jace barely bothered to wipe himself off before he was crawling up the pillows, settling his face about an inch from Simon’s, and growling at him. “Explain. Use small words.”

Simon couldn’t help the grin, he honestly loved it when Jace was grumpy, even when it was directed at him. Jace was a hedgehog, spiky and puffed up, but soft when stroked the right direction and his underbelly was surprisingly tender. He startled; Jace had poked him in the side, rough calluses catching on Simon’s skin. Jace’s eyebrows were in his hair, impatiently waiting for his answer.

Simon drew a deep breath, “Okay, please don’t kill me but you know how I babysat Madzie today? And how she loves it when I bring my guitar and play music for her? So I was playing for her today and I was taking requests and she kept asking for these old nursery rhymes -- hey, where do you think she learned them? I can’t really see Iris Rouse singing them and Catarina doesn’t seem like the type, although she’s probably old enough to have been around when the nursery rhymes were _written_ and _fucking hell,_ ” Simon batted Jace’s hands away from where they were now gripping his still sensitive balls. “Okay, okay! So Madzie was asking for nursery rhymes and you said, ‘I’m so happy when you ride my cock’ and somehow it translated in my head to ‘if you’re happy and you know it, ride my cock’ and _I’m so sorry, but it was funny!”_ Simon’s voice was a wail by the end. 

Simon watched Jace’s face contort through a myriad of expressions and he held himself still, vibrating from tension and leftover adrenaline from the (pretty fantastic) sex. Jace’s muscles rippled as he moved his shoulders and he turned away from Simon and hid his face in the pillow. Simon’s nerves ratcheted up even higher as he saw Jace start to shake. “Jace? I’m sorry, I love having sex with you and riding you and I don’t want you to think that I was making fun of you or whatever, it was actually really hot and I want you to tell me when you’re happy, and _holy shit, are you laughing?_ ” 

Simon shoved at Jace’s body and rolled him over to hear Jace snickering loudly, the sound growing into a full laugh as he looked at Simon, his eyes incredibly bright, mouth relaxed and lips curved up in a smile that only Simon was privileged to see. (Maybe Alec. Okay, maybe Izzy too.) 

Simon lit up inside; it was rare that Jace let himself go like this and Simon suddenly needed to kiss him, so he did. He threw himself forwards, capturing Jace’s lips even as they were still open in a laugh and then they made out heavily for the next few minutes. 

Jace eventually pushed Simon back and said, “You are such a jackass. I can’t believe you were thinking about _nursery rhymes_ with my cock in your ass. Actually, you know what, I can totally believe it, because you are insane. Why do I put up with you again?” His words belied the way he was still smiling and the hands that were once again roving all over Simon’s body. 

Smirking in triumph, Simon said, “Because it makes you happy when I ride your cock.” Rolling his eyes, Jace pulled him back down and together they moved themselves out of the rather large wet spot on the bed and attempted to put themselves back together. Eventually they ended up in their usual position with Simon’s head on Jace’s chest and then, seemingly between one minute and the next, Simon passed out. 

He woke up again a few hours later, the lyrics to yet another nursery rhyme twisting themselves around in his head in so many dirty ways and then he was waking Jace up with his mouth, humming ‘cock a doodle doo’ and making Jace shout. The rest of the night went like that and it was fun and exhausting and some of the best sex they’d ever had, even if they were totally dragged out the next morning and were endlessly mocked for it. 

Everything calmed down after a few days and Simon had mostly forgotten about it when he got a phone call from Catarina, confusedly asking about the dozen red roses she’d just received with his and Jace’s name on them and Simon had to put the phone down to cry with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was legitimately inspired by a screenshot of my YouTube suggestions, which stacked a Mother Goose Club video on top of a Jimon one. This is what happens when you have toddlers. And then I wrote porn, because of course I did. Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Dedicated to the general Malec server, my Cult of Jimon peeps, and the lovely Amelia for beta. You are all the best and I am having so much fun!


End file.
